


Hidden Ones

by plutotypes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abilities AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Trauma, im bad with tags sorry, powers, that shit, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutotypes/pseuds/plutotypes
Summary: Dream, a fugitive with the power to control almost all forms of nature.George, a normal man framed for the murder of his family.When the boys meet they immediately become best friends. Little did they know at the time that their future held much more than friendship, and much more hardships.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙴

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Pluto here! This is the first story I've ever had some confidence in but it's also the first story that I've written also so sorry for any mistakes I may make. My best friend helped me in the editing of this so big thanks to them. If you have any constructive criticism for me please send it my way I would love to know how I could improve!

"Guilty" that single word rang through George's head as he felt his heart shatter. No- No, no no- this has to be a nightmare, this can't be happening! George stared wide eyed in fear at the judge in front of him..

"No, please you have to believe me! You have this all wrong- I loved my family! I was framed, I mean it, please!" The trembling boy begged as he felt tears begin to form and run down his pale face. George felt the officer next to him reach for his shaking hands and before George could even process what he was doing he shot up, looked around the room for the nearest escaping exit, and sprinted towards the doors that led to the streets of his home town.

The town was very small and barely got any crime so the court house was very lazy with keeping guard in order to prevent criminals from just simply running into the streets from the building like George was doing now.

"Stop him!" shouted one of the officers behind him. George didn't care to look back, all he cared for was running from this town as fast as he could. George slammed his body into the doors and quickly stumbled through with tear blurred vision. He needed to leave this horrible town, he needed to get away from the place where the only people he ever loved died.

George panted as he maneuvered through the familiar streets with no specific place in mind. After a few minutes of running he came along a large opening that led into the woods and without a second thought, continued into the trees not even knowing if he was being chased or not. He pushed through the trees and bushes just wanting to get as far away from the town as possible.

While he ran, George's foot suddenly caught onto a tree root sending him tumbling to the forest floor. George stayed there on his hands and knees and sobbed, tears streamed down his face as he hiccuped and just sobbed into the dirt below him. He balled up his fist making dirt go under his nails but he couldn't care less, he lost them. His mom and sister, gone forever, and he couldn't even go to their funeral to say goodbye.

George suddenly went silent when he heard a stick snap near him. His head snapped up and he quickly moved to sit against the nearby tree as he scanned the dense forest. Suddenly something caught his eye and he quickly looked to see a small ball of cream-colored fur hop towards him.

George chuckled softly and wiped the tears from his cheeks as the small blonde bunny cautiously hopped to the crying boy. "How are you?" George asked softly as he slowly reached out to the small creature. Suddenly the bunny's ears perked up and it hopped off into the bushes. George looked after it confused but then heard another stick snap by something much bigger than a rabbit.

George pushed himself closer up against the tree and he quickly braced himself for whatever was going to come through the bushes. He caught a glimpse of white and looked over to his right and gasped when he was met with a plain smiley face, after a second he noticed that the smiley face was hiding the face of a tall man in a green sweatshirt.

The mouth of the man moved up into a smile, "Hi." George stared at where he assumed his eyes were for a second before speaking.

"Uh, hello?" The man's smile grew and he carefully moved closer to George who backed up a bit in response. The masked man's smile disappeared and he tilted his head in what George guessed was concern. He slowly crouched down in order to face George better.

"Are you okay? You were crying." He spoke low and gentle. George had to admit this mysterious man had a soothing voice, but he still didn't trust him. I mean, can you blame him? A strange man with a mask who happens to be in the middle of the forest comes up to you and you're supposed to trust him? Hell no, George was not going to be murdered today, there had already been enough death.

George realized that he still hadn't answered the man's question, "Um, I- I'm fine I just- It's nothing." George looked down at the dirt below him and rubbed his face to make sure all the tears were gone.

"No one's emotions are nothing." The man spoke softly. George looked back up at him both surprised by how kind he was being and confused as to why. He suddenly stuck out a hand that was wrapped up in white dirty medical bandages that started from just below his elbow all the way to the middle of each of his fingers "I'm Dream, you?"

George carefully took his hand and shook it, "George..." Dream smiled then stood back up. The timid boy followed after and gently dusted himself off. "Why are you here? In the middle of the forest I mean." George asked after he got some of the dirt off his pants.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dream smiled, "I live here, I'm guessing you live in the little town nearby?"

"Not anymore." George said quietly and looked away from the much taller man. Dream hummed then turned around towards where he had emerged from a few minutes ago. "Where are you going?" George quickly asked, looking at the taller man in confusion.

Dream turned around and smiled before continuing to walk through the woods. George quickly stumbled into step with him deciding that it's best to stick with the guy who lives in the woods, there was also this aura he let off, a calming one, and something about him that made George want to get to know him better.

After a few seconds of pushing through branches the two boys came across a mix of what looked like a big wall of thorn bushes, vines, and wallflowers.

George opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dream nervously raising a hand to the wall of greenery.

"Please don't freak out." Dream spoke without looking at the man behind him, George went to speak but was interrupted once again by Dream's right hand slowly swiping left just above the sheet of plants.

George gasped when the bushes moved to form a path without being touched. His eyes widened and his head snapped to Dream as he realized, "You have powers?" He spoke in what seemed more of a question than a statement. The man being questioned frowned silently, "That's so cool!"

It was now Dreams' turn to snap his head towards the small male, "You think it's cool?" He asked, still not believing that George wasn't now terrified of him.

George scoffed in confusion, "Are you kidding? You can control and manipulate plants! How is that NOT cool?" He exclaimed with a small smile. Dream stared for a few seconds before a gentle smile formed on the only part of his face that George could see.

Dream then moved into the newly formed clearing with George following in suit. "Welcome to my home." Dream spoke as he turned around and walked backwards so the shorter male could get a clear look at the area.

The brunette's mouth fell open as he looked at the cozy home, to the left was what looked to be the main storage and sitting area made mostly out of what seemed to be tree roots coming up from the soil. To the right was a small kitchen-like area where a table sat with multiple food items on it with many, perfectly organized plants on both sides of the said table.

Then, in the back center was a strangely beautiful bed. It was made out of roots like all the other furniture but also had a makeshift mattress and pillows. The blankets seemed to be ones that Dream had found over the years but the thing that made it pretty was the roots from the bed continuing up into the air to form poles on each corner that were connected to form a rectangle over the bed. Long vines draped over every side of the bed all the way down just before the mattress giving the bed a slight sense of privacy.

The whole area was filled with patches of light that filtered through the sheer, leafy ceiling above giving the place a peaceful feel. "This is wonderful." George spoke softly, still looking around the area. He walked over to the table to the right and ran his hand gently over the perfectly formed flat top.

Dream chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You're actually the first person to be in here in years." He spoke looking down at the ground.

George looked at him and smiled slightly "Well, thank you for trusting me. Even though you only met me a few minutes ago." He finished with a chuckle and the other male joined in.

"Yea, I actually really shouldn't have trusted you so fast. You just seemed so sad and I wanted to help." George's face fell when he remembered why he was here. He looked down at the ground and felt the sorrow from earlier wash over him once again. Dream immediately noticed the change and gently placed a hand on George's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me what happened but, if by some chance we seem to become friends at some time in the future I'll be here to talk."

George looked up at the white mask and smiled softly, "Thank you Dream, I really hope you don't turn out to be a murderer."

Dream wheezed and George joined in with ease. For only knowing one another for a few moments both of the boys already knew that they were going to get along well.


	2. 𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙽𝙴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAPNAP POG

\- A week later -

————

George sat on the floor near the berry bushes, calmly picking them and placing them in the bowl in his lap. He'd been living with Dream for a week now and the two boys had easily fallen into harmony with the tasks that they completed daily.

Right now they both were getting dinner ready for today. George was picking berries from the multiple bushes that were organized in the small home area, and Dream was out getting animal meat from only he knows where. George was confused the first time the man left empty handed then came back with a small bloody sack full of deer meat, but he didn't question since most questions he'd ask Dream went unanswered.

Dream was a very secretive guy. All George knows about him is that he's lived in the woods for a long time and that he laughs like a tea kettle. Oh- and also, he was surprisingly a really good cook.

George heard the familiar rustle of moving shrubbery and looked over to see the masked man walk into the home, vines moving back together behind him. "What do you have today?" the smaller male asked, standing with the bowl in his hand. He followed Dream over to the table and both of them placed their items on the surface.

"Found a few squirrels, have you ever had squirrel meat, George?" Dream asked walking over to the bushes of spice plants that were grown into the makeshift wall. George sat on top of the table and watched as the tall male examined the plants and picked a few of them as he went.

"No, I don't think I have." George said picking at the table absent mindlessly.

"Trust me, you'll like it." The younger male walked over to the table with a handful of spices and started working. As George watched him work, he decided to test his luck and ask a question.

"How did you learn to cook?" He watched what he could see of the other male's face as he waited nervously for a response. The only part of his face visible moved into a soft smile as he moved towards the makeshift stove.

"Before I was on my own I lived with a friend of mine who was French, his parents where immigrants from France and were good cooks wanting to bring there skills to somewhere new. With being their son, my friend got some of their skills." Dream placed a pan onto the now lit stove and started to cook the meat while talking. "When we lived together we both knew that one day we would go off on our own so, he taught me how to cook. I had already known how to identify different plants and spices because of my abilities, so he showed me how to use them together in different ways to get different flavors." As he said this, he grabbed some of the spices and threw them into the pot with the sizzling meat. "After a while of practice and burning myself constantly, I became a pretty decent cook, if I do say so myself." he looked back to George with a small smile.

The dark haired male sat there, mouth slightly agape in awe. This is the most he's heard the other male speak about himself at once since they've met. George caught himself and cleared his throat awkwardly. He hopped down from the table and walked to the side closer to Dream and leaned against it. "You're much better than I've ever been-" he spoke, smiling at the other.

The blonde hummed then turned back to the stove and George knew that it was gonna be a while before he got as much information out of Dream as he just did, but smiled, knowing that soon all he would have to do is ask.

————

Once George had finished his food Dream stood and grabbed both of their plates and carried them to the surprisingly working sink. The other stood as well and began to help clean up, both of them falling into a calming silence as they easily worked with each other to put everything back to its original location.

George remembered the first day of doing this, he'd tried to help Dream in cleaning but it ended with him getting snapped at for putting things back incorrectly and he ended up just standing back and watching Dream work so he would learn how to do it better next time. The smaller had learned quickly that the other was very particular with his space. He is okay with being dirty and bloody but when it comes to being unorganized it's a whole other story.

Speaking of being dirty and bloody the only 'shower' George had gotten since he began living with the mysterious man was when it started raining when Dream was giving the other a short tour of the surrounding woods. Both of the boys had run back to the home soaking wet, once they had gotten back they both started laughing for who knows what reason.

George smiled at the memory, that was the first time he had laughed that hard since his family passed. He remembers when he would start to calm down and then Dream would let out a high pitched wheeze throwing both of them back into a fit of laughter.

The dark haired boy then remembered that he was thinking about a shower. "Hey, Dream?" He asked drawing the others attention.

"Yeah?" The taller put down the plate that he was holding and turning towards the other, showing that he had his attention.

"Is there any place where I could take a bath? It's just, I've been here for a week now and I haven't had a actual shower and my hair is really starting to feel gross." He ran a hand through his short hair with a face of disgust.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about that." Dream started, "Nearby is a creek that has pretty clear water that I use to bathe. There is a little secluded area that I blocked off that I could take you to if you would like?"

George smiled and perked up. "That would be great, actually!"

Dream smiled and started to lead George outside of the home. Both of the boys walked through the woods behind the house. The smaller looked around as the other navigated easily through different paths. The woods were quite peaceful, birds chirping in the distance and bunnies hopping through the bushes away from the two. It was nice, until he fell.

George gasped as he felt his foot catch onto a tree root, he quickly moved his arms ready to catch himself but felt something wrap around him before he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and realized it was Dream who caught him. He looked up and was met with a white mask and a soft smile. "Wow, you really need to watch where you're stepping." George felt his face heat up as the other laughed slightly, he realized he was clutching onto his sweater as the other held onto him by his waist. He quickly pushed himself off and caught himself missing the loss of contact. He pushed away the thought blaming himself for not having any contact for a week as the main reason of his mourning.

George went to apologize, but Dream quickly interrupted him "Before you apologize, there's really no need. I can't even count the amount of times I've fallen in these woods because I wasn't paying attention." He laughed softly, making the smaller smile.

The two continued on the path, with George paying more attention to where he stepped, and they soon came across a decently sized stream of water. Part of the river was covered by vines and other different plants similar to the ones that make up the walls of the home that they live in, forming a makeshift cover of the area. The main difference of these walls and the ones at the home is that there were multiple different types of flowers grown into the greenery.

Fallen petals laid on the surface of the clear, calm water, giving the whole place a soft, calm vibe. George looked over to Dream and saw him pulling a surprisingly clean towel out of a lookalike closet place. He turned, and handed the towel to the shorter before speaking.

"Take as much time as you'd like, if you need anything, I'll be right here." George felt his face heat up a bit when he realized that Dream was just going to stand against the small closet-like building while he bathed.

"Uhh, okay.. I'll just..." the older awkwardly turned away from the other and placed his towel down on a nearby rock before nervously pulling his shirt off. He made sure he kept his back to the other as he slowly stripped of all his clothing but his boxers. George hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of his boxers and nervously looked over his shoulder at the other.

George's face went bright red when he caught Dream staring at him. Dream quickly looked away and fidgeted a bit in embarrassment from being caught. George stared at him with a red face before turning back around and quickly pulling off his last article of clothing, tossing it with the others, before quickly submerging himself into the water feeling it instantly relax him.

The smaller male suddenly forgot that Dream was there and he sunk down to where only his nose up was out of the water and he closed his eyes. He had forgotten how nice it was to have a bath, to just sink into the water and feel all of the dirt and grease wash off of his skin. He missed this.

After sitting in the water for a bit he started to rub the left over dirt off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like soap, so he grabbed the light green bar and started to lather his body in it. After he had gotten all of his body that he could reach, he lathered the soap until white bubbles formed and covered his hands. He placed the bar back to its original location then ran his soap covered hands through his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingernails as he went. He hummed softly as he went, smiling slightly at the pleasant feeling.

After he had scrubbed his hair thoroughly he leaned back and rinsed off the soap in the water feeling the dirt and grime go with it. When he leaned back up he heard footsteps and quickly looked behind him but sighed in relief when he saw the familiar masked man walking towards him carrying what looked like fresh clothing.

"Here's some clothes I got for you." He said, laying the pile on the rock near his dirty clothes. George smiled and silently thanked the other who nodded in response. He didn't think to ask him where he got them as the other moved back to leaning against the building.

After a bit longer of enjoying the water George nervously got out of the water, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. "Um.. could you.." He said nervously while clutching onto the towel.

"Oh, yea sorry." The taller said moving to the side of the building hiding him from George's view. The brunette then quickly dried himself off and slipped on the new clothing. It was a blue shirt with a white collar and a white box surrounded by, what George guessed, was red in the center of the chest. There were black boxers and tan shorts that looked a bit too big but luckily, Dream grabbed a belt for him. George decided to tuck his shirt into his pants before slipping the belt on making his waist seem thinner.

George has never been over confident about his body nor, has he been very self conscious. He knows when he looks good and he knows what his flaws are. He adjusted the belt before slipping on the white socks that went a bit above his ankles with white and pale blue sneakers that Dream somehow managed to get in the right size.

"How does it look?" He asked drawing the attention of the other. The taller moved back into his view and paused when he saw him.

George fidgeted underneath his gaze as he waited for a response. "Look's great, sorry about the shorts." Dream finally said making the smaller perk up and smile. The older picked at his shorts and said a small thank you, "You ready to head back?" George nodded and the two started back towards the home.

————

George's head snapped up when he heard frustrated mumbling as Dream stomped into the home, the vines snapping back into place instead of the usual slow movements. As the taller stomped back and forward small thorns grew up from the ground near his feet. "What happened?" The more calmer asked in concern cautiously walking up the other.

"Fucking Sapnap, I told him to stop practicing in the woods. I told him that he was gonna catch something on fire. But noooo, 'I know what I'm doing' he said, 'I control fire so I can keep the forest from lighting up.' He said." George didn't know who this 'Sapnap' guy was but he seemed like he really pissed Dream off. "Now, because the dumbass was to drunk on his own ego, I have to go patch him up because the idiot burnt his hand while stopping a forest fire that HE caused!"

Dream yanked open a cabinet and pulled out a small first-aid kit and shoved it into the brunettes hands. "Follow me." It was a simple command that George easily followed without question. The two walked through the woods not saying a word. After a minute, George noticed a man that was a bit taller than him wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a red flame on the chest over a long sleeved black shirt, he also had black ripped jeans and checkered sneakers with chains on the pants. He had a white bandanna around his forehead that was slightly covered by his dark brown hair. As they walked closer and the male looked up at them he noticed he was wearing small black earrings and one of his eyebrows had a small slit shaved into it.

"Hey Dream, what took you so long? And who's this, your new boy toy?" Dream roughly grabbed, who George assumed, Sapnap's hand that he was cradling causing him to hiss in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled out making even George snap his jaw shut. Dream reached out his hand towards George without saying anything and the smaller quickly handed the first-aid kit to him, not wanting to piss him off more.

Dream pulled out a small container of water from his sweatshirt pocket and poured it onto Sapnap's burnt hand making him hiss again. "Wow, what's got you all pissy?" Somehow, Sapnap was still able to crack jokes when Dream seemed like he was on the brink of stabbing him.

The taller grabbed a small bottle of herbs that had a makeshift label that just said 'Burns' and spread it onto the palm of Sapnap's hand. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" He started to wrap up the burn in bandages, ignoring the others mocking grumbles.

After Dream had got the burn all patched up he stood up and stared at the youngest, silently seeing if it was okay. Sapnap flexed his hand a few times before standing up and he turned to George immediately, wanting to know who he was. "So, who's the new kid?" He asked, gently nudging the tallest beside him with his elbow.

"Don't call me 'kid' I'm most likely older than both of you." George said as he crossed his arms.

"Ohh how old are you then? I think twelve at the most." He said snickering, looking at Dream for his approval but was just met with a blank covered face.

"I'm twenty-four, and you're what, ten? At least your humor is one of a ten year old." He retorted, pulling a small chuckle out of Dream.

"Glad to know you guys are getting along so well." The blonde spoke up, "George, this is my long time friend Sapnap. Sapnap, this is my new friend George."

"Replacing me already, huh? I've only been gone for a month!" Sapnap joked, then all of a sudden his face quickly shifted to one of realization. "That reminds me! I have news that you're gonna love!"

"What is it?" Dream responded standing up straighter and crossing his arms.

"I found some updates on The Fotistika." George felt the shock punch him in the gut from that name. The Fotistika, Greek for light bringers, are a skilled group of people who hunt down people with powers like Dream and Sapnap. They got their name because the gifted people are always known to hide in the shadows so these groups of people wanted to shed light on them and their powers to the world and show everyone how much of a monster they were. George wasn't raised to fear these people just because of their abilities like some other, but he was told to only fear them if they gave you a reason to. The Fotistika didn't see them that way, they only saw them as blood thirsty monsters who wanted to kill everyone who thinks differently than them.

"What is it." Dream spoke coldly, the eldest easily picked up on the change in atmosphere between the three. 

"I found out that they are trying to find-" Sapnap stopped himself and looked over at George before continuing, "Y'know, and they want to use him to be on their side." 

The tallest tilted his head slightly "Are you talking about..." he trailed off making the shorter of the group get slightly frustrated.

"Listen, I respect your privacy but this seems to be something that could matter to me also, so just spit it out. It's not like I have anyone to tell but you two." George spoke up looking between the two for an answer. Sapnap looked at Dream and the other nodded. The youngest sighed and turned fully to the one asking the question.

"You definitely know him, not personally but on wanted posters and through stories." he paused.

"The Fotistika wants Technoblade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPER DONE! This took way to long to write lol. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written- over 3,000 words-- b r u h I am in pain. Once again big thanks to my friend for editing this for me since my grammar and spelling s u c k s (she makes fun of me more now because of her being my editor--) Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed because I'm starting to really get into this story myself I just need to get the finer details all worked out. See y'all next chapter!!


End file.
